


Literature and the Librarian

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Drama & Romance, Drunkenness, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Librarian Jared, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Professor Jensen, Protective Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared fell in love with the new literature professor, Jensen. One problem: Jensen hanged with the coworkers that didn't like Jared. When Chad opened his mouth to start an argument with the guy that fucked with Jared. Jensen was both speechless and horrified, since then Jared avoided Jensen due to thinking that he also didn't like him. When in reality, it was the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jared's Best Friend

Working in a library had always been Jared's dream, being around books and students who appreciated the knowledge. The fact that it was a college library was even better since he could talk casually- at least try to.

Jared was in his late twenties, yet still maintained a geeky appearance. Wearing a white, long sleeve shirt with black suspenders over it, then slacks to match the suspenders. His hair was long and oily so Jared combed it with a brush, giving it a frizzy look. And finally he wore thick glasses that hid his hazel eyes.

"Mr. Padalecki, did you hear the new literature professor that got hired?" Genevieve said as she pushed a couple of books in front of Jared. She was Jared's favorite student because they had many things in common: fine arts, poetry, and creative writing. Almost the perfect person for Jared.

Jared blushed. Yes, he had heard and seen the newcomer. And he was drop dead gorgeous. "No," he lied as he averted his eyes to look at the books instead.

"His name is Jensen Ackles, and he is absolutely your type and single. He's sweet, funny, and loves to encourage his students to be more open with their feelings." Genevieve was aware that Jared was into guys due to being politely rejected by him. Nevertheless, they were still good friends.

"I-I don't think he's into men. I saw him the other day, he was in the lounge with the whole female faculty." Jared even made Jensen a welcome goodie basket for him, but he ate it instead when he saw that Jensen received so much.

"Actually, he mentioned that love has no limit whether it be a guy or girl. So if that's not a hint then I don't know what is."

Biting his lips, Jared could ask him out for lunch. He heard good things about his coworker, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Do you think I have a chance with him?" his voice was hopeful.

Genevieve smiled. "You never know until you try." When Jared finished scanning the books, he passed them to her. "I'll see you later," she winked as she left.

Sighing, Jared picked up a stack of books and started to put them in their proper place. He was so lost that he didn't hear his crush's voice. "Hello?"

Jared dropped the books as he was startled. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention-" he stopped his babbling when he looked up. "Mr. Ackles! What a pleasant surprise?" More like what an amazing time.

Jensen knelt down to help Jared. "Have we met? I don't remember seeing you in the lounge party yesterday?" Jared frowned, there was a lounge party and he wasn't even invited. No one of his coworkers ever told him anything about it. Why did Jared felt like he was in high school all over again?

"No... I didn't know about it," he replied truthfully. "I'm Jared. I'm the librarian," Jared smiled as he shook Jensen's firm hand.

"Please, call me Jensen." The beautiful smile that he gave made Jared's heart melt. Up close he could see that Jensen was extremely handsome. Glowing skin, fine blond hair, and cute freckles that scattered across his nose. And judging by his muscular arm, Jensen probably worked out. Wonder if he's tone underneath his shirt? Jared thought.

"Jared?" Jensen called him.

"Oh sorry." Jared couldn't believe he was staring at Jensen like a creep. This was so not professional. "Is there any help you need? I'll be happy to assist you."

"Actually I was just in the area and wanted to see the library. Mind giving me a tour, Jared?" When he gave that smile again, who was Jared to deny him? Not that he could anyway.

"Sure," Jared tried to keep his nerves calm. He didn't want to spook Jensen. As he led Jensen around the library, Jared went on and on how students love to read novels and sometimes ask Jared to recommend a book for them. "I really love interacting with the students because it makes me feel like they can come to me whenever they want to talk to someone."

Jensen nodded in agreement. "I'm the same way. Although, sometimes they want to do more than just talking and I simply can't have that. I take my job seriously, imagine what a scandal that would be?"

Jared fixed his glasses with his index finger. There was no way Jensen would get in a relationship with him upon hearing that. Jensen wanted to be professional and it would look bad if Jared- the librarian- asked him out.

"Yeah..."

"Thanks for the tour, Jared. I better be off to class, my lunch break is almost over." Jensen waved bye to him, just as he opened the exit door, he halted. "Hey, we're having a small gathering after work. Would you like to come?"

He invited him. Jared wanted to say yes, but he couldn't. No one ever wanted him there. He had seen how they would look at Jared the first time he attended to one... as if he was an embarrassment and just plain awkward to get to know.

"Nah. I'll pass. I have plans with a friend." It wasn't a lie per se, Jared didn't have plans but he did have a friend. Even though friend was a strong word; Chad was his roommate. A complete party goer and sometimes an asshole. Yet an unlikely bond formed between the two of them.

"Okay, bye." For a brief second Jared could have sworn he saw a mask of disappointment.

Once he was gone Jared went behind the counter, and for the first time he ignored the stack of books that were next to him. Jensen was in his mind throughout the day. Secretly hoping that he would swing back to the library again. Sadly, Jared knew that wouldn't happen.

* * *

Jared moped in his share apartment with Chad. It had been two days since his encounter with Jensen, and just like Jared predicted he hadn't come in the library.

"Quit moping your bitch ass on my couch and go out!" Chad huffed as he pushed Jared's legs off the seat so he could sit. "I know you have this weird crush on your coworker, but dude, seriously? There's plenty of guys out there!"

"I don't want other guys..." Jared mumbled. "You wouldn't understand, Chad. You're with a new girl every single day- Ow!" Chad punched him on his shoulder to shut him up.

"Get dressed. We're going out to a bar." Chad stood up as he talked, "Don't tell me no because I swear to god I'm going to have all my parties here if you say no." Jared gulped, he couldn't protest, remembering the last party Chad threw and it was insane. The landlord even threatened to call the cops on them.

"Fine." He followed Chad's request and got ready. Both got inside the vehicle and started moving out of the driveway. Hopefully it wasn't going to be a long night.

Once they arrived, Chad ordered drinks for them and sat in a booth. The bar wasn't crowded much, especially on a Thursday so Jared was slightly relieved. He didn't have a problem with bars but he did find it strange to see college students that he knew.

"Having fun?" Chad smirked.

"I guess. What's the point of coming here if all we're going to do is drink? We could do that in the apartment."

"Forget the alcohol, man! Look, I know I have been an ass and constantly bitch at you. I just want us to hang as friends, not as roommates, okay?" Chad took a swing of his beer in annoyance. "We have been roommates for ten months and I don't know shit about you. Other than the fact that you're gay and read boring romantic novels. Who does that on the weekend- Anyway, you are a good person, Jay, so the least I can do on my part is get to know you better as a friend."

Jared gaped once Chad was done speaking. Wondering who in the world was this stranger in front of him? Chad was an arrogant asshole and now- apparently- wanted to get to know him. Okay, the nickname 'Jay' sometimes got on his nerves, mostly because Chad didn't like the name Jared. So since day one it had been Jay, much to Jared's dismay. Usually he would correct Chad, but Jared decided against it today because he was making an effort to their friendship.

"That's the most decent thing you have ever said to me," Jared grinned. "I think I'm falling in love with you," he said sarcastically as he pretended to swoon over Chad.

Chad threw him the bottle cap. "No wonder you're single. You're a snarky bastard." Both laughed after that, both boys enjoying their time together. Talking about their favorite movies and their lives.

"I never had to worry about a damn thing growing up, my parents were rich and gave me everything," Chad went on, "After high school I went to college and that didn't go so well. I dropped out because I couldn't pass my classes-" Chad's breath hitched, his cheeks tinted pink from drinking his third beer bottle. His voice hinted sorrow as he continued, "and my parents told me that I would never live to their expectations. Fucking sucks. So they disown me and I have been on my own since."

Jared's lips quirked downwards. He never heard anything about Chad's past before. Now that he thought about it, Chad never got a single phone call or visitor from his family. Ouch.

"Sorry, Chad. But you know what?" Jared put his second beer down, he could feel himself as he loosen up. "You made it this far in life without the help of your parents, and that says a lot. You work in a small modeling agency that is expanding every single day. You are working yourself up and I'm proud of you."

Raising his fourth beer, Chad smiled, "Thanks, Jay. Coming from you that means a lot. Cheers!" They clumsily _click_ their beverages. "So, what's your story man? I told you about my shitty life."

"Hmm... Where to start?" Jared chuckled. "I came out in my teen years, my mom was understanding but my dad... he was disappointed to have a gay son. So he avoided me, hell, even now he can't look at me in the eye without being ashamed. He still helps me though, probably because my mom scolds him to doing so. When I went to college everything changed. I met a guy and kinda fell in love... until he broke up with me for someone else-"

Chad slurred the word 'asshole.'

"Then after that, I devoted myself into studies and here I am. My life is how I hoped it would be, but it's a little lonely, you know? I want someone to spoil me with love and kiss and-"

"Dude, too much information," Chad gagged. Then he gazed around the bar, something catching his attention. "Jay, describe me your crush again." He heard Jared talked nonstop about Jensen days ago, but Chad would always tune him out.

Instead of questioning why, Jared started chatting about Jensen. "He's hot, like he could work with you. And his green eyes- there's a shine in there that could get you lost just by looking."

"Does he have blonde, spiky hair and freckles on his face?" Chad abruptly asked.

Jared's blinked in utter confusion. "Yeah, that's extremely specific. Can you see my mind?" he joked.

"No, but I think your crush just walked into the bar." Chad pointed towards the door. Quickly turning around, Jared's eyes widened in shock. It was Jensen... and his other coworkers- that didn't like him.

"I thought you would be happy, not fucking scared." Chad shook his head as he let out a laugh.

"You don't understand, Chad- they hate me!" Jared whispered as he turned around again. Hopefully they didn't see Jared as he sunk further into his booth.

Chad arched his eyebrow and his lips made a thin line. "What do you mean? I thought you got along with everyone in your faculty." He groaned as he finished his fourth beer. "I want another beer." But he didn't budge from the booth, instead he patiently waited for Jared's answer. For a shitty person, Chad genuinely cared and listened.

"I lied, okay?" Jared confessed. "I didn't want you to think I'm a loser. Can we leave? Please-"

"Do they say shit to you?" Chad raised his voice. "Do they mess with you, Jay?"

"No!" Jared exclaimed, "They just don't invite me to their parties and look at me like a freak. Sometimes I think they try to get me fired... I hear rumors that they secretly plot on my job's position to the dean for a new librarian."

"Dude, that's fucked up. And people say I'm the asshole? What else?"

"They talk shit about me behind my back- and I know this how? Because the students often tell me. I think they don't like the fact that I'm gay- Look, that guy with black curly hair next to Jensen-" Chad looked at the group and eyed the mysterious guy.

"Yeah? What about him?"

"His name is Tom, he and I got along well at first until I told him I was into guys. He turned into an asshole after that, thinking that I wanted to get into his pants. So he spread rumors about me to the whole faculty... ever since then I've been the laughing stock to them." Jared shrugged sadly.

"You never told me this," Chad replied, sounding hurt. "Shit, Jay. I could have flatten his tires or something."

"This was two years ago, didn't know you then." Jared softly smiled, Chad was drunk and remarkably caring in this state. He was not going to remember their conversation. "Besides, I wouldn't want you to go to jail because of me."

Chad was about to answer, but stopped when Jared's coworkers came to their booth. "Jared?" Jensen called him, "I knew it was you!"

Jared immediately straightened up and pulled a fake smile. It wouldn't be fake if it was only Jensen, however, he was with the least favorite people Jared wanted to be away from.

"Hey Jensen," was who he only greeted. Screw the other assholes.

"I didn't know you come here? Want to join us?" Jared glanced at the other members: he saw Sophia, the music professor; Mark, the cruel government professor; and lastly, Tom, the history teacher. Jared could never understand why Mark and Sophia always gave him an annoyed expression, he never done anything to them.

"We're going to have a few drinks and talk- Oh, where are my manners! I'm Jensen, and you are?" he reached his hand out to Chad.

"Name's Chad." He tried to sober up, which was a little difficult. "I'm Jared's best friend."

Tom snorted behind Jensen, causing Chad to growl. "And you are?" Chad glared at Tom, "Wait- Don't tell me. Asshole, right?" Jared panicked as Chad continued, "You're the homophobic that talks shit about Jared, huh?"

"Chad-" Jared was caught off when Chad put up his hand.

"Let me say this, Jared- You and you and you," he pointed at Tom, Sophia, and Mark. "You guys are a real piece of work, you know that? No wonder Jared is afraid to go to work. He has to put up with all your bullshit."

Jensen was speechless and Jared was now embarrassed. Great... He just blew his chance of friendship with Jensen. He wanted to crawl under a rock.

"Chad let's go, now," his tone was solemn. Chad was drunk off his ass and was spouting nonsense, even though it was the truth. Deep down he was happy, but Chad made a scene to the whole bar and to Jensen of all people.

"Whatever, but I'm driving," Chad grumbled, then stole Jared's beer to finish it for him before getting on his feet. "Jay, buddy- need help over here. I- I think I drank too much." He passed by the trio that were still behind Jensen. Not even fucking caring that they were pissed.

Jared's face was red, leave it to Chad to make him fucking deal with the whole mess. He quickly left the tip and slid off the booth. "Chad! Wait up- Jensen, I'm so, so, sorry. He didn't mean it, he drank a lot. He's usually chill and-" Now he was babbling, and then gasped as Chad exit the bar. "Shit! He's out the door. Have to go, once again I apologize for his behavior." His apology was only for Jensen, not the others.

Jensen watched him leave in a hurry. He was puzzled, having no idea what just happened. All he heard was that Jared was mistreated during work by his so called friends. Frowning, Jensen turned around, and said in a firm voice, "What was he talking about? Homophobic? Is that true?" No wonder Jared rejected his offer from last time.

Swiftly, Jared dashed after Chad outside, who just stood there, staring at the night sky. "Which one is Tom's car?" he asked out of the blue as he turned his gaze to Jared.

"Uh, that one. Why?" Jared followed Chad to a luxury Mercedes that Tom owned. "Chad? What- No, don't!" Chad didn't listen as he took out a switchblade and scratched the car as he walked towards the end. The sound made Jared wince, then eyed the new freshly made gash on Tom's vehicle.

"Now we can go home." Chad gave him a lopsided grin as he put his arm around Jared. "I'm sleepy, man..."

Jared had to hold him because Chad laid his whole body weight on him. "Aren't you afraid that you're going to get in trouble?" He began to head towards his car.

"Nah. There's no camera in this area. This ain't the first time I've done shit like this," Chad stated, tiredly. "Besides, you would bail me out, right?" There was a hint of nervousness and doubt in his tone.

"Yeah, I would. After that stunt you just pulled. I definitely would." Jared opened the passenger's door and gently placed Chad down. "So.. Best friend, huh? I didn't know you were my best friend." He remembered that when Chad introduced himself he said he was 'Jared's best friend.' Where did that come from?

"Well, I needed your crush to know that you have someone that can beat his ass! Me!" he countered, getting comfortable on his side. "Now quit bitching and get us home."

Rolling his eyes, Jared softly sighed and sat on the driver's seat, he debated on going back inside and apologizing to Jensen again. The idea left his mind once he heard Chad snoring beside him.


	2. Saturday Gig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had half of this story already written so I decided to finish the other half. Wow, I'm seriously on the roll. I did/updated three stories. Guess I'm inspired or something. Enjoy while it last cause I'm going to get writer's block soon, and it lasts for a month or two... 
> 
> Also I decided to add some ex-boyfriend drama and Jensen still somewhat having feelings. Don't worry it's just implied, I don't think I can write that *shivers*. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

The next day, Jared told everything to Genevieve about what happened the other night. "It was embarrassing, Gen. I'm never showing my face at that bar again. I'm pretty sure Jensen thinks I'm a problematic person."

"That's crazy. In my opinion, I say Mr. Welling got what he deserved. Good thing your friend told him off," Genevieve scowled. She was protective when it came to Jared; he was like a stray puppy that needed extra care and love.

"I-I know... but Jensen is friends with them and I wouldn't want to ruin that. Maybe it's better that I just forget about him. After last night, I'm pretty sure he's going to avoid me as well."

Suddenly she smirked as she tilted her head. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, look who just entered," Genevieve giggled. Glancing at her direction, Jared froze as he saw Jensen coming his way. As he was about to ask Genevieve for help, she paced out of the library with a mischievous smirk. Traitor!

"M-Mr. Ackles," Jared's voice cracked, "Is there a book you need?" He pretended to be busy on the computer so he didn't have to look at Jensen.

"I want to talk about last night."

"I'm sorry," Jared blurted out. "My friend was out of line and I apologize. I understand if you don't want to be friends with me—"

Jensen interrupted him, "Whoa, slow down Jared. You did nothing wrong. As for Chad, yeah, he was a little out of line but he did it for a good cause. He was just defending you. Why didn't you tell me that Tom and the others treat you like shit? I assumed you didn't like to hang with crowds... I never thought it was because they were horrible to you."

"I just met you a few days ago, it wouldn't have felt right to tell you about my personal problems." Jared lowered his gaze, rubbing his arm a couple of times. "Whatever they said... about me... it's not true." God. He could imagine Tom spreading lies about him.

"So you're not into males?" Jensen asked, amused.

"Okay that part is true—" Jared took a deep breath. "The other part isn't. If Tom said that I wanted to sleep with him... It's a lie. What else did he say?"

"I don't think you should know, Jared. Some are ridiculous."

"Jensen, I can handle anything that coward can't say to my face," Jared declared. He had never heard all the rumors from the students— probably— fearing that they would hurt Jared's feelings.

"He..." Jensen grimaced, "said that you got this job because you did _favors_ to get into this position." Jared's mouth parted in horror upon hearing that absurd lie. Suddenly he felt humiliated and his pride slowly crumbling down. From all the rumors Jared had heard, this topped it— now he was grateful no one told him before. It was too much to handle.

But, hearing it come from Jensen— his crush— was shameful, and now Jared wished Genevieve had told him.

Jared balled his hands and started shaking. "That's not true!" he uttered out, then whispered, "I worked really hard to get where I am... I had to make sure no one knew I was gay when I applied for this job because I didn't want to be turn down during the interview. Some people are still assholes and don't exactly like people like me."

He felt pathetic and a weakling in front of Jensen.

Tears rolled down his cheeks, unable to hold down his emotions any longer. Taking off his glasses, Jared rubbed his eyes as he wiped away the waterworks. "I-I'm sorry," he apologized again. "I don't usually do this but—"

"You had to let it out," Jensen finished. Then placed his hand on his shoulder for comfort, the gesture made Jared feel safe, like he wasn't alone and someone finally understood him. "You know, I usually don't have anywhere to go when it's my break. You mind if I spend my lunch breaks here?"

Jared stared at Jensen with a confused expression. "B-But you eat with the other teachers," he said dumbfounded, "and I wouldn't want to bore you with my boring chattering." It was a lame excuse, but as much as Jared would love to agree, he didn't want Jensen to see how embarrassing and shy he was. Jared wouldn't even know what kind of conversation would be ideal for them. Wow, he really had trouble making friends.

He was shook from his thoughts when Jensen chuckled. "Believe me, I'd rather hear your chattering than Tom's." There was a hint of anger at the mention of Tom's name.

Ducking his head down, Jared refrained himself from smiling as he said, "Okay, then come here tomorrow and you'll get to hear my chattering nonstop." His emotions were everywhere and his heart wouldn't slow down from its rapid beating. Jensen was going to hang with him tomorrow. Jared hoped he wasn't dreaming like the last couple of nights he dreamt of his hot coworker.

"It's settled. See you tomorrow, Jared." Jensen left the library after he waved bye to Jared. Things were starting to look up.

 

* * *

 

"So, you have a date with Jensen tomorrow?" Chad wondered, switching the channels as he talked with Jared. "What kind of date is in a library? Are you going to make out with the books?" he snickered at the thought.

"It's not a date!" Jared corrected. "It's two coworkers hanging out and talking during their break." Chad was the last person Jared would like to tell his excitement to, but since he had no one else to tell at the moment. Chad won.

"Sounds like a shitty date."

Sighing, Jared slumped against the couch. Mentally agreeing that it did sound like a date, not that he would agree with Chad.

"Just let me know if he does something to hurt you." Chad didn't look away from the TV as he spoke. Not even daring to see what expression his roommate would have on. "Wipe that smug look off your face!" Chad saw it anyway from the corner of his eye.

"Awe, you care. You're not going soft are you, Chad?" Jared received a punch on his arm.

"Fuck no! Your gayness must be affecting me! Seriously, get a fucking boyfriend and leave me alone!" Chad huffed. "The more you are here, the more I'm turning into a butterfly."

"You know... Now that I think about. Why are you in the apartment? You usually party all night long and return around three in the morning." Right now, it was close to 8:30, and Chad made no indication that he was going out. He was in his sweatpants and wearing a grey generic shirt.

"Don't feel like going anywhere." He shrugged.

Jared felt like something was wrong. Now that he thought about it, Chad had been quiet all day. Chad was never quiet. "You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" He and Chad might not be so close, but they did count on each other when one needed comfort.

Chad didn't answer at first, which made Jared frown, until he answered, "...My mom past away yesterday." Whoa, Jared didn't see that coming. Just yesterday they were talking about their parents.

"Shit. I'm sorry, Chad—"

"Don't bother. I'm not," Chad said nonchalantly. "Not once had they try to contact me since they had disowned me. Then yesterday I get a fucking call from dad... telling me that mom is gone." Jared could hear trembling within his voice. Chad was trying to be strong and avoided showing his face to Jared. He never did like showing anyone his vulnerable side.

"When's the funeral?"

"Don't know. Dad didn't tell me when I asked. Even when a tragedy happens, my family still doesn't want me near them. Can you fucking believe that? Why bother telling me then?" Chad scoffed in disbelief. "Shit... Sorry for fucking ranting. I'm just fucking pissed off."

"I wish I could do something to make you feel better..." Jared was crestfallen.

"Buy me alcohol, and we are good." Chad gave a reassuring grin, but it lacked emotion, instead it was nothing but false joy. "I recommend tequila!"

Jared couldn't help but wince as he saw Chad secretly rubbing his eyes. It was obvious that Chad was trying to be strong; sometimes Jared wished he was like him.

 

* * *

 

"I'll have you know solitaire is an excellent way to improve your memory," Jared said as an excuse. He was caught playing solitaire by Jensen, and Jared was too busy on his computer to notice him.

Jensen let out a wonderful chuckle. God, Jared could hear it all day. It was Jensen's lunch break and he kept his word to come and talk to Jared. "I hope you don't mind if I eat here?" He showed Jared his meal carrier with a smile. How could Jared ever say no to him?

"Not at all."

Jared exited out of solitaire and turned off the computer. He was still nervous around his crush, just this morning Jared had been rehearsing in front of a mirror. After three failed attempts and Chad mocking him, he decided to try and wing it.

"Come have a sit over here." Jared pointed the seat across him.

Once he sat down, both stared onto one another with nothing much else to do. The atmosphere turned awkward as they continued in silence, suddenly Jared felt like the library got a tad bit hot.

"So—"

"How—"

Both talked in unison, making them blush and tilt their heads towards the wooden desk, where they were sitting on. Silence lingered again, much to Jared's dismay. This was a disaster, he pictured everything going smoothly in his head, but Jensen was also nervous. Jared thought it would mostly be Jensen doing all the talking while he patiently— and interestingly— listened to him.

"Please go on, Jensen. I would like to get to know you better," he smiled.

Jensen rolled eyes, "I also want to get to know you, Jared," he said. "I have a confession to make. When I first met you, it wasn't the first time I saw you. I... I actually saw you in the hallway talking with one of my students."

"You did?" Jared blinked. He remembered the first time he met Jensen, he said he didn't know who Jared was— so Jensen pretended not to know him in order to get to know Jared. That was sweet.

"I actually thought you were a teacher and was looking forward to meeting you." He scratched behind his neck as he murmured, "I found you quite adorable on first sight," he confessed, his ears were turning slightly red.

"I'm faltered." More like he was awestruck.

"I was wondering if you… would like to come to a band gig with me? There's a showing this weekend and my best friend is playing, I always go to support him and it would be nice to have some company."

Jared mentally smiled. It sounded like a date. "Yeah— I mean that would be great. I would love to go with you." He tried not to sound too excited, Jared wouldn't want to spook Jensen.

Jensen beamed. "Saturday at 6?"

"Sounds good." Jared couldn't wait.

 

* * *

 

Chad covered his ears as Jared continued to talk his heart out about his suppose date. "Chad, I think this will finally be a happy ending for me. Jensen is a great guy and we're really hitting it off."

"Jesus Christ, I'm going to be sick!" Chad threw him a pillow but missed, and said, "Dude, it's just one date, not your fucking marriage ceremony!" When would it stop?

Jared ignored him. "What am I going to wear? We're going to see a band so I can't be dressed like how I go to work. Chad help!" He was panicking, Jared hadn't been on a date in a long time and was kind of rusty. What if he screwed up?

"Jeans and a black shirt! It's a fucking band!" Chad threw another pillow and this time he hit on target, causing Jared to tumble down. He raised his hands in the air in victory. "Also straighten your hair, the frizzy look is a real turn off for some people," Chad added.

"Thanks!" Jared said from below. Happy that Chad gave him advice. He really needed it.

 

* * *

 

When Saturday came, Jared was freaking out. He changed into three different outfits until he found something that he was comfortable with. Jared was wearing a red flannel shirt with comfortable blue jeans. Usually, he would wear his formal clothing but Chad knocked some sense into him. On how it would be stupid if Jared wore formal.

"I can't believe I straightened my hair," Jared said in disbelief. His hair appeared longer and it was now silky, he didn't put any oils this time. Jared fixed his glasses and combed his hair one last time.

"Whoa! Look at you," Chad whistled. "My roommate is growing up so fast!" Jared blushed as he backed away from the mirror that he was inspecting himself with. He didn't look too bad, in fact, he looked rather dashing. Yes, it was different, but Jared felt confident.

"Where is it at anyway? Your date?"

"It's at a club in downtown. I'm a little nervous," Jared admitted.

"You'll be fine."

Jared nodded and headed out the door. Jensen gave him directions onto where the club was at. Jensen had offered to pick up him but Jared had politely decline. He didn't want Jensen to go through all the trouble of getting him. Jared figured he was probably helping his best friend set up.

"Call me if you need a ride, or _anything_ ," there was a warning tone somewhere in there. Chad was surprisingly more caring after the last incident.

"Okay. I'll see you later."

 

* * *

 

Jared gulped. The club was not what he pictured it would be like: music blaring, flashing lights, and people dancing rather erotic. Jared thought maybe it would be a simple club with a few people having a couple of drinks and mild dancing. Although, this club that read _Lax Yourself_ in bright, red neon said otherwise. This was obviously a flashy nightclub!

"Maybe I have the wrong address," Jared told himself as he read the directions he had written in a piece of paper.

"Jared!" That voice. Jared glanced up and smiled, nervously. His smile dropped when he saw the sight Jensen— Jared shook his head. He wore a different outfit than what he normally would wear. A black leather jacket and underneath he wore a V-neck shirt, his pants were way too tight and snug his hips perfectly.

"Hey Jensen." He cleared his throat to control his breathing, it would be a major turn off if he started drooling. Y-You look..." _Hot!_ Jared shouted mentally, but instead said, "great." _Someone fucking hit me. That was so lame,_ he continued.

"Thanks. You look stunning!" Jensen grinned. "You hair looks different and a little longer?"

Jared roamed his fingers through his brown locks. "I— uh, straightened my hair. It actually feels silky, wanna touch it?" Jared wanted to smack himself. That was pathetic. Who would even say that?

Suddenly Jensen stood right in front of him and ran his slender fingers through his hair. Jared froze by the sudden bold movement. Jensen was not as tall as him, therefore Jared slightly leaned down to make it easier. Both were extremely close now and Jared could feel Jensen's warm breath over his cheek. His fingers felt so good, in fact, Jared practically slanted closer to feel more.

"We better go inside," Jensen quickly spoke up, pulling his fingers away.

Jared nodded and followed him inside the club. The techno wasn't too loud as it was outside; Jared counted that as a plus. Jensen led them to a booth where a few people were waiting for them. One side was empty while there were three people on the other side.

Jared was a bit saddened, hoping it would be a date. Nevertheless, he smiled as he approached them.

"Guys, this is Jared. Jared, my friends." Jensen waved his hand across them and continued, "This gal right here is Danneel, and she's a joy to be around. This guy is Chris, my best friend and the one playing tonight. Lastly, this is Justin, who sometimes gets on my nerves."

"Hi guys." Jared shook each of their hands. "I hope you do great out there, Chris."

Chris chuckled as he said, "I'm going to rock this place!"

Jared and Jensen sat down on the empty side, Jared was the one to sit at the end. He was secretly happy that he met Jensen's friends. They were nice. Jensen met Chad, well, sort of. Their first encounter wasn't exactly the best scene.

They all talked for at least half an hour about funny stories involving Jensen. For the first time, Jared felt welcomed and overjoyed that he was out having fun with new people. Yet, there was that nagging feeling inside his mind. Chad had been miserable this past week. He hadn't gone out ever since he found out about his mother's death, instead he was in the apartment watching movies and scribbling people's faces on magazines.

Reaching for his phone in his pocket Jared sent a text to him. _Hey man, you should come. The club is intense and they have your two favorite things... Booze and chicks! :D_

It didn't take less than a minute for Chad to respond. _Dude, how would I enjoy my two favorite things when I'll probably see your tongue in Jensen's mouth >:/ I'll pass. Thanks for the offer though. It's nice to know that you think about me while you should be pouncing on your man. Quit texting and get laid!_

Jared flushed as he read the last part. Fucking Chad. Only he would say that.

"Hey man, you okay? You got all red," Chris asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just kinda got hot in here," he lied. "So what do you play?" Jared decided to change the subject, or else he would be bright red. Damn Chad.

"Guitar is my life—"

"And girlfriend," Jensen teased.

"—and I also sing a little," Chris finished and flipped his best friend off.

"That's cool. I can't wait to hear you play."

Chris beamed. "Jensen, I like this guy! Better than the other asshole." Jensen must have made a face because Chris grimaced and Danneel nudged his ribs. Jared frowned. Who were they talking about?

Right on cue, there was an announcement from the DJ, saying that in a few minutes Chris Kane and his band would be playing. "Shit. Well, it was nice meeting you, Jared. I have to go and get ready." He was saved by the DJ.

"O-Okay. Good luck."

Chris gave an apologetic look to Jensen before he left the booth. Jared could see that Jensen was upset just by looking at him. He was glowering and his lips were in a tight, thin line. Jensen looked pissed.

"So... Anyone want another beer?" Justin asked, awkwardly.

Jared couldn't help but feel that the night just got ruined.


	3. Lounge Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's been a long time. I had writer's block for this fic... then I lost inspiration to continue this story. So I forced myself to write and finish this fic once and for all. Sorry. I really had more ideas in the beginning but it just slipped away from me. So here's the last chapter. I tried. Happy ending though. Yay. Also, I might go back to some (very few) of my incomplete stories and force myself to finish. There's some that I just don't want to continue anymore. No inspiration. I have other projects and new stuff to work on. *fingers crossed that it's not a fic you loved that I'll finish* Anyways, Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Danneel cleared her throat, then said, "So, Jared, what do you do for a living?" She tried to start a conversation, hoping the awkwardness would cease. "Jensen talks a lot about you, but not enough about your life. Just about your _looks_."

"Danneel!" Jensen whined, causing his foul mood to instantly disappear as Danneel embarrassed him.

"It's the truth!" She winked and turned back to Jared, waiting for an answer.

"I'm a librarian. I love reading books, so I figured being a librarian would be perfect," Jared replied, nervously. The answer was stupid— Who would even say that? Jared wanted to smack himself for saying such a childish thing.

She hummed. "At least you enjoy your job. I'm an accountant, and trust me, boring. I'd rather do what you do!" Danneel chuckled, while Jared did the same. She was trying to get him to socialize and laugh. "Jensen, he's adorable!"

Jensen nodded, but didn't reply. Instead he took a sip of his beer and averted his gaze elsewhere. His friends were going to _embarrass_ him.

Jared slightly panicked when Jensen looked away. Many thoughts filtered in his mind, trying to figure out what he did wrong. He thought there was something happening between them. Jensen told him he was adorable before, and then he asked him to come with him to the band gig. So why was he mad? Did Jared read the signals wrong?

He hoped not. Jared really liked Jensen.

Justin spoke up, "What do you do for fun?" Jared blinked and stared at Justin by the sudden question.

 _Play solitaire, read,_ Jared answered in his mind. "Uh, I play fetch with dogs in the dog shelter where I volunteer. And I also play basketball in my spare time." The last one was extremely rare... but Jared wasn't going to say the first two things he thought. He didn't want to be boring in front of Jensen's friends.

"Really? I love basketball! We should play one of these days," Justin said, grinning. Shit.

"Y-Yeah, that sounds fun." No it did not. Jared hated playing sports. He preferred hobbies that didn't hurt him or make him trip himself.

Jensen was about to add something but halted as he saw someone familiar from afar. "What is _he_ doing here?" his tone coursed with anger. Jared gazed where Jensen was looking at, the other two did the same. They all saw an older man, maybe in his mid-thirties, walking by the dance floor.

Jared eyed him, carefully, he was wearing an outfit similar to Jensen's. He had broad shoulders and muscles that made Jared look small and scrawny. Wow. That guy was incredibly hot. Who was he?

"Jensen, man, it's a free club. Can't do anything about it," Justin stated.

"Who is he?" Jared was bold enough to ask.

Jensen must have not heard him because he didn't even take a glimpse of Jared. All his attention was on _the guy_. Thankfully, Danneel heard him and happily filled him in.

"That's Jensen's _ex_ , Jeff," she whispered as she leaned closer over to the table. "They had dated for two years. He was sort of an asshole to Jensen, in my— No. In _our_ opinion."

Justin nodded, agreeing.

Jared frowned. Was it possible that Jensen still had feelings for this guy? After all, they had dated for two years, there must still be fireworks between them. "Should I be worry?" Jared asked, licking his lips.

Danneel didn't answer, instead she lowered her gaze. That was enough for Jared to know the truth.

"They're on and off a lot," Justin added. "Although, I think this time it's really over," he said to reassure him. "Jensen hasn't even talked to him for weeks. And I think it's because of you, Jared."

Jared then had a chance. "Hey Jensen, you want to go dance?" he turned to he ask. Sadly, Jensen still wasn't listening to him. He was just staring at his ex. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Jared had to do something. "Jensen?" Jared tapped his shoulder.

"Huh?" Jensen blinked as he tilted his head, back to reality. "Sorry, I spaced out. What's up?" His mouth curved upwards as he finally looked directly at Jared.

"Do you wanna dance?" He bit lip, his expression was hopeful.

Jensen softly smiled. "Sure." Both made their way to the dance floor, it wasn't too crowded as Jared thought. Usually, he wouldn't have the guts to ask anyone out to do something, yet, there Jared was, asking Jensen to dance with him. He really wanted to make a move on him.

"You know how to dance? What else don't I know about you?" Jensen teased. He began to sway his hips and move his arms. Jared's jaw dropped.

"Uh, not a lot. Hopefully we get to know about each other more."

The music in the background slowly ceased as he just stared at Jensen. A strong emotion washed over him, he was falling in love. Crushing was one thing, but love... Jared never thought it would happen to him since his last relationship was chaos.

One second Jensen was in front of him, the next he was swooped away by Jeff. Jared's eyes widened in horror, he expected Jensen to be pissed or annoyed— even push away Jeff. But no. He continued dancing with him; it was as if he wanted this to happen.

Jared stood there like an idiot, just watching the guy he fell in love with dancing with his _ex_. Jared could take a hint. His shoulders hunched and he let out a shaky sigh and told himself not to cry. Fuck. His eyes were getting watery already, making a sharp turn, he was stopped by Danneel and Justin.

"Jared, wait!" Danneel pleaded. "It's not what you think!"

"Yeah. Jeff does shit like this all the time. He comes and sweeps Jensen off his feet and apologizes. It's a gimmick!" Justin declared.

"Guys, I'm sorry but I have to go. My heart was broken once and I don't want it to happen again. Please tell Jensen that I left because of an emergency. I-I gotta go." Jared left. He ignored them as they kept calling his name.

He felt bad that he didn't have a chance to hear Chris play.

As he left the club and started to walk down the street, Jared made a phone call. "C-Chad, can you come pick me up? P-Please…" his voice cracked. Tears began to fall on the concrete floor as Jared looked down, clutching onto the phone.

Without hesitating or asking any questions, Chad firmly said, "I'm on my way."

* * *

"That fucking asshole!" Chad barked. They were finally back at their apartment. Jared hadn't said anything throughout the car ride, and Chad didn't press on until they were home. Oh— once they were back— Jared spilled everything out.

"It's not his fault—"

"Bullshit! By what you're telling me, he was going to make you his rebound, Jared! It sounds like Jensen wanted to forget about him by being with you— Yet couldn't because he's still in love with his ex _. So,_ he ditched your ass for him. Am I getting this right?"

Jared sniffled. "Why are you telling me this..." He knew Chad was trying to help, but it only made Jared feel shitty. "I really like him, Chad. I just thought I finally had a chance with somebody, you know? Turns out I was wrong." Jared rubbed his face. He suddenly felt exhausted.

Chad sighed. "Listen, Jared—" A knock stopped him mid-sentence. "Who the fuck is it at this time?" He growled as he opened the door. "What— You!" Chad shouted upon seeing Jensen. "You fucking prick! Get out of here! Jared doesn't want to see you, _ever_." He slammed the door shut, well, tried, because Jensen was pushing against the door to prevent it from closing.

"Jared, I need to talk to you!" Jensen exclaimed, hoping Jared could hear. "It wasn't what it looked like!"

"Fuck you," Chad scowled, trying to push hard. Damn! Jensen was really strong. "Let go, asshole! You hurt my best friend by dancing with your ex lover."

Jared heard Jensen and immediately rushed to the door. "Chad, it's okay. I need to say a few words to him," he uttered out.

Chad hesitated, but then moved aside and crossed his arms, grumbling the word asshole.

Jensen stood at the other side, finally face to face with Jared. He wanted to go in and hug Jared, but the pain expression he wore stopped him. "Jared…" Jensen began.

"Look, it's better that we don't hang out, Jensen. I obviously read the signals wrongs… I thought for a moment you were into me." Jared sighed. "I'm sorry I left without telling you. That's my fault." Jared closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again. "It's better that we keep our relationship like co-workers, professional."

"Wait— I—" Jensen took a step forward, trying to get near Jared but was stopped when Jared began to close the door.

"It's better if you go, Jensen. I don't want to deal with this," Jared pleaded, his voice shaky as he finally shut the door. The last thing he saw was Jensen's hurt expression. Jared had never seen Jensen with that look before. It crushed him.

"You okay, man?" Chad asked, softly.

Jared slowly turned around and inhaled a sharp breath as he said, "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm going to my room. I feel tired." Chad took the hint that Jared didn't want to talk about it, therefore he didn't protest.

* * *

Jared was eating a turkey salad, alone. Jensen didn't come on his lunch break. Okay, he told Jensen to keep their relationship strictly professional, but he didn't mean to stop hanging out with him at work. Jared thought they could at least stay friends.

Staring at the empty seat in front of him— where Jensen was supposed to be— Jared sighed. Obviously he was wrong.

Tears were beginning to form around his eyelids. He didn't know why he was getting emotional. Jared was the one who told Jensen that he didn't want to deal with this. Pushing his salad away, Jared crossed his forearms and rested his forehead on them.

Suddenly he heard heavy footsteps and a _thud,_ prompting Jared to sit up with widen eyes. Was he dreaming?

"Sorry I'm late," Jensen panted. "Some students wanted to talk to me at the last minute." Jensen was right there. Jared's heart did a weird flip as Jensen sat across him and gave him a soft smile.

"Turkey salad? Lame. You should've gotten a burger. They're so good," he chuckled.

It suddenly hit Jared what Jensen was doing. He was trying to start a conversation, making the effort to maintain their relationship. Jensen wasn't going to push or bring up last night's issue. Jensen was going to give him space, like Jared requested.

Jared's mouth curved up as he said, "Maybe next time."

The grin Jensen gave him made Jared weak.

* * *

Two weeks later, Jared found an invitation to a lounge party on his desk. He was shocked, but nevertheless, happy. Jared wondered who gave him an invitation though.

As he entered into the lounge, the first thing he saw was his co-workers who hated him. Jared wasn't bothered by them— Nope— because Jensen was in front of him in a heartbeat. All his attention was all on Jensen, who welcomed him with open arms.

"I see you got my invitation," Jensen said.

Jared huffed out a laugh. "Yeah. T-Thanks... I thought this was a prank or something," he admitted. It wouldn't be the first time someone had done that to Jared. Tom was a fucking asshole like that.

"Wouldn't let that happen," Jensen declared firmly. "Let me get you a soda. Come and sit with me on the couch." Jensen leaned up to whisper to Jared, "Ignore all the whispers and stares."

Jared nodded, watching as Jensen took a step back and winked at him. Why did Jensen love to push his buttons? Now Jared regretted asking for space because all he wanted to do was kiss his beautiful lips.

A week ago, Jensen had apologized and explain why he was dancing with his ex. He wanted to let Jeff know that he was over him because he liked someone else now. _Jared_. Jensen also said when Jared left the club, he threatened Jeff that if he ever got near them again he would tell Chris to cut his balls off. Jared was relieved that Jensen explained everything, however he still wanted space. Jensen accepted Jared's decision.

They sat down on the couch and chatted. It was a bit odd since Jared had never talked in front of others. But Jensen had a way with making him express himself.

Jensen introduced Jared to other teachers, who were really nice to him. Jared met Misha, a botany professor, he believed that plants would one day mutate into man-eating plants. Sandy, a Spanish professor, she loved to dance the tango and salsa. She actually wanted to teach Jared.

For the first time Jared felt welcome and loved. He met wonderful people, and it was because of Jensen. He happily talked to his new friends, unaware that Jensen was watching him with a smile.

Once the party was over, Jensen walked Jared into his car like the good gentlemen he was. "So, did you have fun?" Jensen asked, hands in his pockets.

"Are you kidding me?" Jared laughed. "This was the best day ever! I met two new friends— who I didn't even know they existed in this college. It—" Jared let out a happy sigh, "—was perfect."

Both boys stopped in front of Jared's vehicle. "I'm glad you had fun," Jensen smiled.

"I did. And it's all thanks to you, Jensen." Jared turned to look at him with a beaming smile, then he leaned forward, capturing Jensen's lips. _Their first kiss_.

Jensen's eyes widened in shock for a moment before he closed them and tilted his head, kissing back. The kiss didn't last that long. They pulled away, both blushing like fools.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Jared's voice lingered with nervousness and slighting questioning if it was okay with Jensen.

"Most definitely." Jensen nodded. "Bye, Jared." He wasn't going to fuck it up this time. Jensen was so far in love that it wasn't even funny anymore. Jared was someone that Jensen was going to marry someday. He vowed.

For now they could do it slowly. Jensen was patient, besides, he would love to see Jared blush on their dates.

"Bye, Jensen." Jared kissed Jensen's cheek before he entered his car, leaving a dazed Jensen behind.

Yup. Jensen was madly in love with the librarian.


End file.
